


便宜猫儿子不想让我当爹

by hayami_harU



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayami_harU/pseuds/hayami_harU
Summary: 当代青年父母育儿日常。
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	便宜猫儿子不想让我当爹

凌晨四点半某幻被敲门声闹醒，闭着眼睛摸去门口开锁，他的好兄弟花少北抱着猫儿子站在门口流眼泪，眼睛大概红得像个兔子。  
某幻看了眼窗帘外，一片漆黑，又看了眼床头闹钟的萤光指针，是四点半没错。上海夏天的凌晨四点半，整片天尚一片漆黑，能偶尔听到起得很早的弱智鸟在窗外的树上滋儿哇滋儿哇地叫，像钢筋水泥丛林中的一片花鸟市场。他的好兄弟，好同事，好室友，暗恋对象，共享儿子的其中一个爹，花少北，用比平时轻很多的音量告诉他：“花生米好像生病了，刚刚吃了点猫粮，结果全呕在猫砂盆里了。”

某幻其实刚睡三个钟头，现在脑子还很疼，像花少北把自己的帽子不调尺寸硬扣上他头的那种疼。他揉了半天眼睛，并不断心理暗示自己的好弟弟别现在支棱起来，惺忪地摁开比较暗的顶灯：“现在还有医院开着吗？”  
某幻说完都把自己给感动了。这位姓花名生米的小哥，瓦可太爱护你和你爹了，竟然愿意这个点儿陪你去看病，你不把你爹给我交喽可对不起我。  
花少北的脸看起来有点浮肿，染回深色的头毛炸成一团，发梢软趴趴地翘起来，和蔫了吧唧的花生米一个样子。他光着脚就跑过来了，有点局促地在凉地板上弓着脚趾，T恤遮到大腿，看起来他好像不爱穿裤子睡觉。  
“某幻，要不你睡吧，我带花生米去。”花少北细胳膊细腿的，差点兜不住扑棱的一大团大脸子猫，“你休息吧，我可以的。”  
某幻在一半朦胧一半清醒里摇头，和高中读数学课被喊上去演板一样唧唧歪歪地说话：“没事……没事，北子哥，我和你一起去……”  
你个男孩子黑灯瞎火的怪不安全的。  
这句话被他用仅剩的理智吞回去了。

凌晨五点，上海街头走着两位水肿得一批的帅哥，银色金吉拉在航空包里睡得嗷呜嗷呜，头比较大的帅哥差点被窨井盖绊倒；天亮了小半，街上还很空，有睡不着的老爷爷老奶奶已经出来吃面遛鸟了。  
此时出租车尚难打，某幻举着花少北的手机苦等十分钟才被接单，然后转身去安慰他正在安慰便宜儿子的爹。  
“别急啊北子哥，别急，没事的。”  
他感觉自己像个粗手粗脚的傻子复读机。

上车了他接过航空箱，花少北坐在他旁边，垂着头，看起来好低落，他也精神不好，黑眼圈还挂着，从裤子下面露出来的小腿贴着某幻的，好凉。  
某幻一只手安抚猫儿子，一只手拢着他爹肩膀，说困吗，困就睡，到了叫你；他爹立刻头一歪，枕在他颈窝里睡着了，呼吸很轻，比儿子更安静。  
司机师傅年纪不大，看了眼后视镜，问他，小伙子，这你谁啊？男朋友？某幻手此刻还搭在花少北头上，直接尬在座位上，嗯了半天，说，不是，我室友。  
师傅摆了摆手：“害，别害羞，这有啥。我女儿也喜欢女生，我理解你们，孩子开心就好了。”

花生米叫了一声，又趴下去了。某幻沉默了一路，在不太颠簸的超一线大都市马路上心跳颠得将近一百八；花少北绑着红色手绳的腕子垂在他大腿上，手指蜷着，青色的血管隐约透出来，被初升的太阳照出不明显的明暗分界。  
到了医院结账，28块钱，某幻上上下下摸了一遭才发现手机也没带，幸亏从上衣衬衫的口袋里掏出两张皱巴巴的二十元人民币，跟师傅说辛苦，不用找了。孩子他爹悠悠转醒，脚有点麻了，一瘸一拐地抱着差点又吐了的娃去挂号看医生。  
某幻坐在等候区，看玻璃门里的花少北安抚被揪着打针的儿子。没一会儿花少北挎着空包走出来：“医生说留下来稍微观察一会儿，没事就带回去静养一段时间。最近天气热，容易生病。”  
他点点头，往椅子扶手边挪点，给花少北让出位置。走廊旁边种了一棵不知道什么树，枝繁叶茂的好不热闹，花少北揪了片叶子把玩把玩半天，突然笑得很傻，说，别举报我啊兄弟，我平时很遵纪守法的。  
不举报不举报，我包庇你还来不及，北子哥。某幻也开始傻笑。  
“唉哟，某幻，你这给我整得怪暧昧的。”花少北不知道笑得还是困得，眼睛要没了。

花少北突然又想起什么似的一拍脑门，掏出手机点点点点：“兄弟，那四十块我微信转你了啊。怪不好意思的，我儿子来看病，自己反倒睡迷糊了。”  
某幻感觉噎了一下，明明早饭也没吃撑——其实连吃都没吃；他大手一挥，害，和兄弟我谈什么钱，为米子哥服务，应该的。  
两个人有一搭没一搭地又开始阴阳怪气，以花少北再次头一歪睡过去做结。护士出来说可以带花生米回去了，把凶脸猫递到某幻手里，顺便嘱咐注意事项。打完针的猫儿子也要睡了，和他爹好像，睁不开眼儿。

那天他们咕掉了约饭，说在家看儿子。王瀚哲发了条语音，背景里戆戆在汪汪叫：“兄弟，提前过上已婚已育青年父母生活嗷。”  
某幻看着语音转文字苦笑，已育可能是真的，已婚这八字还没一撇呢。花少北在厨房里研究买的速食粥，包装上全是日本字，半个也看不懂，探出头喊某幻：“某幻！你来看看这东西！”  
文化鸿儒某幻君，对着圆圆滚滚的假名横看竖看，把粥连带包装往微波炉一丢，很自信地拍胸脯：“厨艺大师马儿JOJO为您即刻制作米其林三星料理。”

然后米其林三星炸了。  
兄弟，就，很丢脸你知道吗。看着花少北擦微波炉里的米汤和鸡蛋花的某幻恨不得一铁镢砸晕自己，卡密啊，愿世界上再无速食粥。  
花少北非常善解人意地给他换了泡面，两个人在大圆桌旁面对面吸溜，经典红烧牛肉味，带劲。生病的小哥没啥胃口，趴在窝里眯着眼看他两个心眼子好多的怪爹，舔舔爪子，翻身又睡了。

当晚某幻洗完澡，正对着盥洗池上挂的镜子端详自己因为裹着吸水毛巾又大了一圈的脑袋，花少北从门口冒出来：“内个……某幻，要不你今晚睡我这儿吧。感觉你内床怪硬的。”  
小马疑惑，转头一看，好家伙，他那白白硬硬的塌枕头都已经给揣在怀里了，就等着小马回家进马厩呢。

但是兄弟，如果你的舍友兼暗恋对象邀请你一起睡觉——我是说盖着棉被纯聊天那种，某幻脑子呆呆，眼神渐渐放空，这咋整啊？002还是003好？  
花少北蹲那儿等了半天，看某幻一副欲言又止的尴尬模样，嘀咕着“好吧我不勉强你啦如果你睡得不舒服的话要不和我换个床呗”往回走，被某幻赶紧拽住：睡，睡，那pè床睡得我尾椎骨痛。

事实证明，某幻，你真的很擅长做让自己后悔的事。又是一个凌晨四点半，某幻把自己捂在薄得透光但聊胜于无的空调被里玩弱智小游戏，期盼自己能在猝死之前再进入一次梦乡；始作俑者在旁边抱着儿子睡得浑然不觉，一条腿从被子里蹬出来，压在某幻身上。  
马的我裤子动了我不玩了。

凌晨五点，某幻在冷水龙头下生无可恋，两个小花都睡得好甜，只留他一个人兀自解决；早上六点，昨晚八点就睡着的小花红光满面，和好室友一起吃早饭言笑晏晏，好室友曰：摇了我吧，小爷。


End file.
